blackhavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zek Zevario
F.O.E Files: Name: Zek Zevario Occupation: Mayor, F.O.E leader, head of Z-Tek Weapons: Pistol, Z-Tek Weaponry Abilities: Super-intelligence Zek Zevario has been considered the most intelligent man in the world, he is a wealthy businessman and manager of the major technology company Z-Tek. he is also mayor of Blackhaven and founder of the criminal organisation F.O.E . He has a girlfriend called Melissa Green but not much is known of his other family. Backstory Age 8: At that time Blackhaven was in ruins, all the corrupt businessmen were in power and would do nothing to help the lower class families living in filth like Zek's. His mother was kind and cared for him but his step-father was an abusive drunkard. She never told him much about his real father but she carried his hat everywhere and she told Zek he reminded her of him. He realised that he couldn’t rely on his parents forever, one of these days his step-father would leave and he'd be broke. So he started a little stall, selling things that he made out of scrap metal, RC cars, windup toys, even a tiny helicopter. Age 10: By this time Zek had other kids working for him, they’d go all across Blackhaven selling the things he made and they’d get a part of the money, even at that age he was determined and resilient, and he could probably knock them unconscious in five seconds. Age 12: Zek had gone way past the small stall at this point and he was head of a gang, most of the teenage delinquents in the city were part of it. Zek wasn’t the oldest and he definitely wasn’t the strongest, but he was the smartest, no one else knew how to snap a man’s neck without making a sound, he wasn’t strong but I knew how to use strength. Age 13: Zek wanted to build a robot. Scrap metal wasn’t enough to build the kind of robot he wanted, so he started getting illegal shipments from M.A.R.S and other overseas companies, he was almost ready to build it but was stopped. The police showed up and tried to arrest Zek so he was cornered and without a plan. Showing remarkable strangth for his age he killed a few policemen before he was arrested and sent to Darkfall Prison. Age 15: Zek escaped prison and got the new name "Zek Zevario" a new life and started again. That’s also when he was told the news that on the day of his arrest his step-father, in a drunken rage, killed his mother. From that day on he wore his father’s hat everywhere he went. Using secret funds he went into Blackhaven university and studied Physics, chemistry, biology, psychology, engineering, robotics and business studies before leaving at age 18. Age 18: Zek decided to finish off what he had started, using robotic parts that he'd hidden away he managed to finish the robot. It was the size of a human and would obey his every command. Age 20: This is when Zek started Z-Tek industries and carried on his old business on a much larger scale. Age 24: This is when all of Zek's plans since starting Z-Tek came to life. Suddenly he was the mayor and he had founded F.O.E, he had become the most powerful person in Blackhaven Related Articles Blackhaven Set Toxic F.O.E Battle 007.JPG|Battle for Blackhaven advertisement|link=Zek Zevario F.O.E 002.JPG|Dispatching the F.O.E Militia|link=Zek Zevario Knight 006.JPG|Zek and his Girlfriend; Melissa Green|link=Zek Zevario